


these borders we make are make believe

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out of the city





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Castiel comes from a rich socialite family and Dean from a working class family, they are young and their families each disapprove of them seeing one another. Among the high family pressures, it can be hard to find peace in their ever busy lives. Title comes from the song “Make Believe” by Eli Otterholt.

The engine of his vintage Impala grew quiet as he removed and slipped the key into his pocket. His green eyes stared out the front window and a small breath left his lips. Looking over to the dark haired male sitting beside him he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say anyways? He had no idea what was going on with the other, he had just come over and told him to take him somewhere far away. “Cas?” he breathed finally.

Blue eyes flew to him and flared for a second before cooling as they met the concerned green eyes of the other, “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Dean offered a small smile, “Well, enough of that. Come on.” With that he stepped out of the Impala and looked around the place they had arrived. Dean used to come here all the time with his brother when he was younger, and it was rarely busy. A calm lake that seemed far away from any civilization, where you could clear your head of stressful thoughts.

The passenger side door opened as well and Castiel came to stand beside Dean before he followed his gaze around the spot. Only the sound of water lapping at the edges of the lake and birdsong could be heard. The sun shone brightly through the clouds that dotted the sky and feeling rather peaceful, Castiel exhaled deeply, allowing the pressure to fall away from his shoulders. Right now he was just going to focus on this moment.

Gently, Dean slipped his hand into the other male’s, tugging him along gradually as they moved closer to the crystal waters. An old dock stuck out partway into the water, a few rotten boards having caved in. Otherwise, he was fairly sure it was safe. He pulled Castiel to the end of it and put his hands upon the other’s hips, touching his nose gently to his. “Are you okay?” he asked him, hating having seen him so upset, though he did seem a little better now.

Cas lifted his arms and wrapped one around the taller male’s neck, the other snaking behind his back as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “No, not really,” he murmured, his voice cracking slightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean pressed, fingers entangling with Castiel’s hair, his other thumb rubbing small circles into his hip.

Pulling his head up again, Cas let his eyes fall downward so as not to meet Dean’s eyes directly as he shook his head. He wasn’t quite ready to let his boyfriend know what was going on.

“Okay,” Dean sighed, a little hurt that the other wouldn't say much, but he knew it would come out eventually. Until then, he had to work on cheering him up to the best of his ability. “Wanna go for a swim?” he quirked an eyebrow as he pulled away from Cas, moving to take off his jacket which fell to the wooden surface of the dock.  
Castiel’s eyes widened, taken back by the others sudden spontaneity, “What?”

Dean grinned at the other as he continued to undress by taking off his jeans and shoes, “You heard me. You’re not afraid to get wet, are you Cassie?”

“Hey, we talked about nicknames,” Castiel said, trying to keep his voice serious but he ended up smiling anyways. There were worse things he could be called, anyways.

“Did we?” Dean cocked his head, a smirk on his lips. He took off his shirt and left his underwear on, and before giving Cas the chance to say anymore he jumped off the dock and into the water. He remained submerged for a few moments before he popped back up on the surface, reaching his feet down to stand on the bottom, since in this part it was still shallow enough to do so. “It’s not even cold,” Dean lied, as it was a little chilly.

“You are such a liar,” Cas shook his head with a chuckle, stripping of his own garments. He left on his t-shirt as well, thinking it would help with the cold a little bit. Plus, he just wanted to be near Dean again as quickly as possible. Slower than Dean at entering the water, he instead sat down on the dock first before slipping into the lake gradually. 

Laughing, Dean went to the other and took his hand, “How else would I get you in here?”

“We could've just stayed on the shore, then you wouldn't have needed to get me in here at all,” he grumbled.

“Are you whining, Cassie?” the taller one teased.

“I’m gonna start if you keep calling me Cassie.”

Dean watched as a smile appeared on the other’s lips, happy that he could help him forget whatever had been troubling him before. “Tell you what, I’ll race you over to those rocks, and the loser buys dinner when we get back to town,” Dean challenged his boyfriend.

“You’re better at swimming, though,” Castiel complained.

“I can give you a head start.”

Castiel appeared to be thinking the proposition over before he started swimming, lightly pushing Dean out of the way before doing so.

“You can forget about that head start now,” Dean called after him with a laugh, swimming until he was practically right beside the other, with no intention of actually passing him. It wasn't overly far to the rocks Dean had pointed out, but they were out in the sunshine and it was the first place he thought of when he looked out across the lake. He allowed Cas to reach them first and crawl onto them before following him up, the feeling of the sun warmed rock a pleasant one under his bare feet. 

Laying down on his back, Castiel panted slightly as he closed his eyes against the bright sunlight, smiling like an idiot.

Dean sat beside him, leaning back on one elbow as he watched the water bead off of the other’s skin. “I guess dinner is on me then,” he said with a tsk, before turning his eyes back to watch the water which still held ripples from their antics.

Castiel turned his head to the side and watched Dean contently, his smile becoming softer as he grew thoughtful. It was silent between them for awhile, only the sounds of nature and their breathing filling the air. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, rather just peaceful. Cas sighed as he ran his fingers through his damp hair, closing his eyes tightly as he spoke, “They told me I had to pick you or them.”

He didn’t look at the other as he spoke, simply staring at the water still as he took that information in. Dean didnt have to ask, he knew who ‘they’ were. Castiel’s family had always disapprove of their dating, and Dean’s hadn't been too thrilled about him being with Cas either, but he supposed now that they had been dating awhile, Castiel’s family had decided they wanted to interfere. Dean swallowed back the lump in his throat, not quite sure what to say.

The dark haired one reached over to touch Dean’s shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly. “Dean, talk to me,” he said quietly.

It was only a minute or so, but to both of them it felt like ages before Dean raised his green eyes to look at Castiel. “It has to be them,” he told him decidedly.

“Hey, hold on just a minute, this isn't your decision to make. You’re ready to give it up just like that?” Castiel shook his head in disbelief as he sat up now.

“Hear me out here, Cas, okay?” Dean said back right away, able to keep his emotions in check, “I…I love you. I was a freak who didn’t know how to deal with feelings before you came along. But these people, they are your family, and they may be jerks, but they're still family. You can’t replace that. They obviously think they know what’s best for you, and that’s not me. I’m not worth losing them over.”

Castiel drew his hand back and his eyebrows creased as he scoffed, “Stop it. You can’t tell me you love me for the first time and at the same time you tell me that you’re not worth it.”

Dean bit his tongue for once and looked at the ground instead, not wanting to say anything, since he knew the chance of saying something he’d regret was very high. 

Sighing once more, Castiel moved closer and gently moved a hand to the back of Dean’s neck, which made him look up at him. “You are so worth it. I’ve never loved anyone more in my life, and I don’t want to give you up. I don’t want to give us up,” 

Sitting up further, Dean put a hand on top Castiel’s, intertwining their fingers as his green eyes that had turned red around the edges showed sparks of relief, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Cas replied, voice showing just how certain he was.

Dean pressed his forehead into the other’s and smiled softly, “I really do love you.”

Castiel wasn’t sure bout the future, what would happen to his relationship with his family, but he was absolutely content with this decision. Dean was his everything and he wasn't going to lose that. “I love you, too,” he breathed.

So there on the edge of the lake they sat, the wind now softly blowing around the pair, the sun still shining as bright as their need for one another. The families they had would never be enough to destroy what they had, and here, far from any other person, this was where they would always be welcome without question.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. Hopefully it was okay, but kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
